The present invention relates in general to a semiconductor device and to a method of manufacturing the same. Specifically, it relates to a technology that may be effectively used for flip-chip bonding.
For conventional flip-chip bonding using an adhesive, a semiconductor device having multi-stepped flanks is bonded to a circuit board. The semiconductor device and the circuit board are thermally bonded together through a detection member or an interposed member having a multi-layered structure, and the interposed member is broken or separated so as to be removed as required after bonding (refer to, for example, patent document 1).
[Patent document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-216193 (FIG. 1)